Marked
by azaraths
Summary: He's one of the most ruthless Alpha's there was. She was an innocent carefree Royal. When they find out their destined for each other how will they react. Will his brutal attitude make her leave. Or will he get rid of his stubborn jackass ways to have his happy ending
1. Chapter 1

**Wear Wolves**

It was a full moon. A gentle breeze blew on the trees and bushes making them rustle. The bright moon illuminated the ice from the rivers and ponds in the snowy forest. The snow made slightly crunching noises as an equally white rabbit ran from its predator. As the small creature continued to run, many other small vulnerable animals ran to shelter. In just seconds a large black wolf zoomed past them. Once they were sure the large hungry animal was gone they came out and wondered how the rabbit was going to get out of this alive. But it was a 99% chance he would.

The black wolf charger through the many leaves and trees as he ran after his dinner. The darn thing just wouldn't stay still. Of course the little cotton ball wasn't as fast as his predator but its small size gave it bit of an advantage. With a loud growl and bark he jumped at the rabbit. He took a hold of the rabbit's neck and before he could scream the wolf bit down and the rabbit laid limp in his mouth. The large animal set down his catch and enjoyed. Once he was finished scarfing down his food, he turned around and his large paws led him back into the middle of the forest.

The wolf came closer to the clearing but before he walked through he went behind a tree. There, he started to shift. The sound of breaking bones filled the silence that was once in the air. Soon, what used to be the large black wolf, was now a naked muscular man. His large toned figure stood in the snow shaking a bit.

Of course he's the wolf we were talking about. Well, technically he's a wear wolf. There were actually hundreds of other people like him. And just like humans they also have a God. Her name is Moon Goddess. They all believe her to be the mother of all wear wolfs. Which she is. She created then and even gave hem mates. You find your mate by their scent. You can smell them from a mile away. But just because they're destined for someone doesn't mean everyone accepts them. You could either accept or reject your mate once you meet them.

But wear wolf are still, just like us. Almost. When a wear wolf is born, they don't get to shift until they hit puberty. The most common colors of a wear wolf is brown, tan, grey, and blonde. Their either regular pack members or Beta's, which are he second in command. Black and white colored wear wolfs are the rarest. The white wolves were mostly known as the Royal Wolf Pack. And as far as every wolf community knew about, they were the only known white wolves.

The black wear wolves were known as cruel and craved power. Most of them decide to become rouges. A rouge is a wear wolf on its own. Even though they usually form packs with other rouges. They tend to attack other packs just for the fun of it. And sometimes it's to show they aren't afraid of anyone. But of course they aren't the only ones who cause trouble in the wear wolf world. There are people, Hunters, who know about them. For hundreds of years they have been studying them and killing them. They think of them as untamable animals. But they, just as humans, have their own government. They have leaders called The Elders. And of course they have Alpha's. But they only have control of their own pack.

They even have their own claimed territory. And the territory the naked male was on belonged to the Blood Moon Pack. They were one of the strongest packs there was. And he was their Alpha. His name is Richard John Grayson. His adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, adopted him when he was 12. When he hit puberty at 14 Bruce was shocked to see he was a black wolf while Bruce was a simple dark brown.

When Richard turned 15 he started to become distant. Even cold hearted, some would say. And when he took over the pack from Bruce at 18 and became Alpha, he turned his pack into something more. They were even known as, not only as one of the strongest, but the most feared pack. They were also the second largest, and they continued to grow.

Richard even demanded they call him Dick. He was a gruesome Alpha. Some even wondered if he'll even have a mate. They would think he was too much of a monster to have one.

As his naked body walked towards the clearing he wondered this as well. When he walked out he looked up at his _house._ A mansion about three stories stood ther in all its glory. The cranberry colored bricks stood out with its large clear windows reflecting the sun off of them. It took up over 1,000 square feet, length and width. This was also the home of his pack. Hence the name, pack house.

There was more room in the back for pack training, of course. And the snow pilled onto anything revealed to the sky made the mansion look like something you would find on a magazine. He walked through the yard and soon enough, was opening the front door. He made his way towards the stairs passing other pack members on the way. The male pack members greeted him with a simple nod of the head while unmated females gave him flirtatious smiles and a wave.

Dick didn't acknowledge them, for they were not his mate. Yes he was a flirt at times but he wouldn't dare touch any of the women in his pack. Or any pack at all for that matter. He wouldn't want his mate to have been with hundreds of other males. Just the thought made his blood boil.

After hundreds of turns and stairs, he made it to his room. He entered his room and made sure to lock the door. He went to his drawer, grabbed under wear, black sweats, and a red T-shirt. He then made his way to the bathroom connected to his room. He placed his clothes on the closed toilet, turned on the water and waited for it to turn hot. As he waited he looked into the mirror. He was about 6'5 with slightly pale skin, ebony hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was very handsome. But he wondered if that would be good enough for his mate. If he had one. He was already 20 and he hasn't found her. He was starting to doubt the Moon Goddess gave him one.

Boy was he _incredibly _wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok something I forgot to mention is that I do _not_ own the Teen Titans. I wish I did though. So here it is chapter 2**

* * *

**Mate**

The sun rose above the snow covered pine trees. As it continued to rise the rays of the sun leaked into a master bedroom. The drapes did nothing to protect the poor girl laying in bed as the sun attacked her closed eyes. She shifted away from the light and brought her magenta sheets over her head. Some of her read hair scattered onto the outside of the little barrier she made. After about ten minutes she threw the sheets off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She stubbornly walked towards the bathroom and flinched when she turned on the lights. She turned the water on and walked back to her drawers. She grabbed a pink lacey bra and matching underwear. She then walked to her closet. Her choice of clothing consisted of a light blue silk halter top and black skinny jeans.

She rushed back over to the shower, quickly stripped and entered the shower. Her tanned skin was instantly warmed at the contact with the hot water. She ran her fingers through her crimson waist length hair, the water making the natural color a shade darker. She grabbed her shampoo and placed it in her hair. She then pilled it on top of her head to keep the soap out of her jade eyes. She grabbed her lime green scrub and started to clean every curve and crease in her hour glass body. After ten more minutes of preparing herself for the day, she got out and started to dry her 6'2 body. To say she was tall was definitely _not _an exaggeration.

She quickly got dressed and slipped on a pair of black flats. Her name is Kori Anders. Also known as the daughter of Myann and Luann Anders, the Alpha and Luna of the Royal Wolf Pack. Meaning she is a white wolf. She enjoyed this life when she was a child but as she grew older she realized how dangerous it really was. From rouges trying to kill your entire blood line to Hunters looking for prizes that come with killing a Royal, money and new carpets as trophies. It became even more hectic when her older sister, Komi, left and became a rouge.

Shaking all of the negative thoughts out of her head, Kori walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. Her house wasn't too big. It was two stories and held twelve rooms in total. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, living room, two rooms underground that were there as safety rooms, and a room connected to the house. It was the training room. A Royal cant always rely on his or her guard to be there at any given threat. So learning how to defend themselves was mandatory.

When Kori reached the bottom of the stairs the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled her nostrils. She smiled and skipped in the direction of the smell. She walked in and saw her mother, father and, younger brother, Ryan. She was grateful to see there was a plate stacked with three large pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs. Her brother had a habit of eating her breakfast so it was a nice change to see it was still there. She smiled brightly as she sat down in front of her food and said, " Good morning everyone." Her family responded, and her mother asked, " So are you going to the pack house to visit today?"

My father had always been paranoid that one of our pack warriors will turn on us. This led to us having our own house about ten miles away from the pack house. I guess after my sister left they couldn't be too sure about these kinds of things any more. " Yes, I will. I'm going on my way already." Kory placed her half finished dish in the sink, grabbed a white jean jacket hanging near the door, and kissed her family good-bye. Once out the door she looked at her surroundings. Left, snow. Right, snow. Forward, snow. It all looked the same yet she didn't know which direction to go to.

You might have realized by now that Kori isn't going to the pack house. She usually goes to the pond near the border of her territory and the Blood Moon's territory. She decided to walk to her left and started talking through the pack-link. The pack-link is a way to communicate to other members in _your _pack only. It works wherever you are. Every pack has one. It only goes away when you join a different pack. You wont be able to keep contact with your old pack because anyone can make you believe their good and then they share every one of your pack's secrets to a rival of yours.

_"Rachel..." _Kori dragged out her name to grab her attention. "Y_eah, yeah, I know the drill." _came a monotone voice. Kori smiled and responded with a 'Love you! Thanks'. Rachel and Kori first met when they were twelve. Rachel wasn't always a fan of Kori's since she was a Royal. They were total opposites. Rachel was quiet and kept to herself and Kori was loud and really out going. Not to mention talkative. Rachel just never trusted people like her thinking it was all just a trick. Rachel has shoulder length violet hair, amethyst colored eyes, pale skin, and was very petite. She stood at about 5'11. Her wolf was just as petite. She was smaller than the other wolves and was found to be the easiest target to pick on for all the bigger wolves. And even though she wasn't friends with Kori she always stood up for her.

After much begging from Kori's side, they became very close. They chose to become sisters, by heart of course.

When Kori came out of her thoughts she realized she had made it to her destination. She smiled and walked onto the frozen lake. She loved coming here. It was the perfect place to get away from all things Royal. She spent a couple of hours just playing in the snow and lake. Feeling tired, she made herself comfortable under a tree and started to doze off. She knew it was stupid to just lay there when anyone can just kill her in her sleep. And her hair, making her stick out like a soar thumb, was not helping. But she just couldn't help it.

There was something wet on her cheek. Her eyes were still closed and she was still half asleep so she wasn't really sure if it was there or not. But then it hit her like a brick. The smell of vanilla and lilacs invaded her nose. She shot up into a sitting position and gasped. The biggest black wear wolf she had ever seen was mere inches away from her. Her heart started to race as fear invaded her eyes. Then it clicked. The smell, why the wear wolf was licking her cheek instead of killing her. She looked into his large piercing baby blues and said the one thing that came into her mind.

"Mate."

* * *

**So I'm not really feeling this chapter and I might change it later or leave it. I'm not sure but any way... I'll try and update soon. Whether it's a new chapter of a new story. _Wink wink._**

**PLEASE READ: A Luna is in a simple sentence, the mate of the Alpha. Also a motherly figure to the pack members. **

**THANKS FOR READING **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again...just wanted to say thanks for all the positive reviews. So I'm probably going to post a chapter every week. And if I have some extra time I'll try and make another starting TODAY this will be the chapter for the week. OK lets continue.**

* * *

**Sleep Over**

One second, I'm staring into the beautiful eyes of my other half and the next I'm being thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll. "No! What are you doing?" He ignored my question and continued to walk. I struggled against his firm grip and when I looked down, I realized just how awkward this situation _really _was. I blushed and continued to hit his back, making sure to keep my hands _very _high up. "Put me down! I don't care if your my mate." He stopped. Oh no. He put me down and he stared at me. No emotion. Then I remembered he was still naked. I took my jacket off and, while blushing, I handed it to him.

"I know it won't do much but...I just figured it's better then standing around...umm you know." He smiled. Or so I thought he did. I could have sworn he did. Either way he took the jacket and put it around my shoulders. "My name is Richard." _Oh my Moon Goddess his voice is amazing._ Kori ignored her thoughts and shook his extended hand. When their skin touched electricity ran up both of their arms and the rest of their bodies. _The mate effect._ They both though. "Kori." So there they were, in the forest completely fixated within each others eyes. Then there was a snap behind them. He pushed her behind him and growled at what could be a threat.

Stepping from the tree line, came out a large dark skinned male. Kori tried to peer over Richards shoulder but he growled at her not liking the fact that she would meet one of his pack members while he was naked. The larger male had dark skin and was about four more inches taller than Dick. He had dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, bald, and an extremely muscular build. His name was Victor Stone. Or Vic. He is Richard's Beta and best friend. Seeing no point in trying to argue, Kori just took this chance to run. She knew what would happen if she went with him. They would go back to his pack and she'd never be able to see her family again.

As she turned to leave, Richard grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the direction of where the other man came from. She started to panic. "No wait." She was ignored and continued to be dragged._ What an ass._ She thought. She tried to pull her hand away from his but he wouldn't budge. So she yelled, "I said wait!" The both men stopped and looked at her mad expression. Richard gave him a look and Vic walked away with a nod. He looked back at her annoyed and asked, "What?" Her facial expression never faltered as she answered him. "I cannot go with you.", she took a deep breath to calm herself and continued, "I cant go. My parent will be looking for me like crazy and I don't think they need this on top of all the bull-" Before I could finish he grabbed my face and his cold lips came crashing down on mine.

It was like fire works were going off all over my body. I caressed his biceps and before anything can get even more confusing the male, who was still nameless to me, came rushing back over to us with a stern look. "Dick, there are rouges entering our territory coming from the east side of our boarder. And there were few Hunters around the south."

Richard pulled away with a growl and turned to Vic. "Keep away from the hunters. There not important at the moment. Rush the men toward the rouges and keep some survivors. We need to know what's causing them to enter our land.' Vic shook his head and ran off in the direction he came from. Richard started pulling me away with him towards what she assumed to be his pack house. Did he not listen when she said she couldn't go? Obviously he wasn't. She was about to remind him but he cut her off. "You'll be staying with me. If something bad does happen I want you to be by my side so you don't get hurt. So don't argue or else I'll carry you again." She would have yelled and complained if it weren't for the fact that he said he wanted to keep her safe.

She blushed and followed him anyway. And if it weren't for the sweet comment she would have been freaking out about spending the night at _his _pack house, _his _room and, not to mention _his_ bed.

It was going to be the longest sleep over she's ever had.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't too good. And a little shorter than usual but I will make up for it. I promise. Any ways thanks and remember to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok like I said these first few chapters will not have to much action, and they didn't, so the next one will. And this one will be longer so I can make up for the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rouges**

The pack house was completely empty. Everyone was out dealing with the rouges while I stayed and comforted my mate. Having her here and now was complicated. I needed to go out and be with my pack, but I also need to make sure Kori won't leave. I guess when she heard my little slip up of me wanting her safe, her wolf didn't give her an option. But that slowly died down and he sure as hell got an ear full. Now I'm just sitting here on my bed as she showered. I'm pretty upset that I cant fight along my pack and find out what the point in crossing onto our territory. But then I just want them gone so I could have time with my mate.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bathroom door was opened. Kori stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a light blue towel wrapped around her. Her lips were pressed in a straight line as some of her wet hair stuck to her exposed upper body's flesh. She cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. " I hope you don't mind I'm using your towel. But I obviously didn't bring one so..." Her voice was so angelic. His eyes glazed over as he stared at her perfect figure. His wolf was going crazy inside of him begging Dick to go to his mate and just hold her, kiss her, hug her...anything. The kiss they shared in the forest wasn't enough and Dick didn't know how ling he could keep his wolf in check before he took over.

It was possible for a wolf to take over your thoughts and body. Which just about explains a rouge. They were not able to keep their wolf from taking over or they _chose _to let it happen.

Once again, Dick was brought back to reality when he noticed Kori wasn't in the room anymore. His ears perked and he looked around. When he caught her scent in the bathroom again him and his wolf were again at ease. He silently growled at his attitude. Before, he couldn't care less about women and now he was turning into his Beta Victor. Victor had found his mate, Karen Beecher, about three years ago. Sure Dick was happy for his best friend but it annoyed the hell out of him when Vic wouldn't shut up about Karen. She was from the Midnight Moon Pack. They were not a rival pack but they were not on friendly terms either.

After she met Vic they decided, since Vic was a higher rank than she was, that Vic was needed the most as Dick's Beta. So she joined the pack soon after. This was common. Mates would meet and they would decide which pack they would remain in. It was usually the female who moved packs. Nothing against them, in fact they practically praised them for their God was a woman. But the male is more likely to have a higher rank than the female. Once they would settle down in their new pack, the male was the one who usually did most of the work because no man wants to send their soul mate to fight while _they _sat back ad did nothing. So most pack warriors were male.

Dick heard the door to the bathroom open again and Kori stepped out in one of his black t-shirts and baggy sweats. It was only about 5 but he wanted her in bed so when he came back from dealing with the rouges he could find her asleep and completely unharmed. " Were you just planning on leaving me here or are you going to stay?" Kori's voice was the only thing he heard as he stared at her. Her long red hair was just calling to him, asking him to run his fingers through them. His wolf was going even crazier than the last time. The he thought," _Screw it_." He walked over to her, turned her to him and put one hand on her cheek while the other played with her hair.

His wolf was howling with joy as Dick stroked her cheek with his thumb. He watched with hungry eyes as her cheeks began to turn a shade of red that could have rivaled her own hair. He looked at her plump heart shaped lips and licked his own. Then his eyes traveled to her emerald ones and they just stared. " I'm going to kiss you now." He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her nod stupidly to what he just said. As their lips where mere centimeters away there was a knock at the door. He growled and walked over to open it.

Dick flung the door open and there was a small scream that came from the person who had interrupted their moment. The person who came tumbling into the room was a young blonde man with olive tanned skin, blonde hair with green streaks, and a somewhat scrawny figure. Not that he didn't have any muscles, they just were not as big as Dick's or the other man Kori had met earlier. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at them both. Kori noticed his eyes were the same as her own just a few shades darker. Dick looked down and glared at another one of his closest friends, Garfield Logan. Garfield was always a...strange boy. In a good way. He was a vegetarian and when Dick introduced him to Vic, oh boy. The two didn't get along too well but they eventually came around after they found they had the same strong feelings for their _precious _video games.

Then the odd man spoke. " Umm...Well I came to inform you that were back." He got to his feet and continued with a more serious tone. No one was killed but there were a rather large amount of rouges, so some of our men were injured." Dick looked back at Kori who had a thoughtful look on her face and turned back to Garfield, or Gar as his friends call him. " But did you manage to capture any of them for questioning? Or did you all fail to do that as well as stop them." As Dick said this in his Alpha tone, Kori, who had no clue on what his part was for the pack, couldn't help but feel he was indeed at a high rank. Once again a guilty smile came onto Gar's face as he prepared himself for his Alpha's explosion. Dick turned furious and as he opened his mouth to scream at the smaller man, he felt a shot of sparks on his hand and looked down to see Kori's tanned one there. As she spoke, every word seemed to calm him. " It's ok. As long as nobody was killed that's all that matters."

Dick nodded and said, "Alright, I'll be down soon so you can leave now." As Gar was about to turn and leave he was stopped by the red head in the room he didn't _dare_ look at knowing exactly who she was to Dick. " My name is Kori Anders." He looked at her extended arm and took it wearily as he took cautious glances at Dick. They shook hands and replied with, " Garfield Logan. Nice to meet you." Once the sentence escaped Gar's mouth, Dick grabbed her hand in his own and shot Gar a glare and almost growled out his next sentence, " You an go now." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. Gar didn't reply as he walked out the door making sure to lock it on his way out. When Dick turned he mat Kori's angry stare. He le go of her hand and walked toward the bathroom while she began her rant. " How can you be so rude! I was trying to be polite and meet your pack members but you just out right told him to get out! What is it with you!"

She waited with her hands on her hips for his response but all he did was take his shirt and socks off. He then walked to the left side of the bed and pulled back the sheets. He then proceeded to take his pants off and Kori immediately blushed. When he was in nothing but his grey boxers, he slipped into bed and patted the side next to him. Kori was furious he would just ignore her like that and wasn't about to let it slip so she said, " Don't ignore me, stop being such a jerk and answer." He growled at her and this caused her frown to deepen. He just told her, "While you're up love, turn the light off please. Then we can cuddle." She would have loved to just get closer to her mate no mater what, but she knew he was being the cocky jerk she met just a few minutes ago. She let out a growl before she stomped over to the light switch and slapped it closed. She then made her way towards the bed and flopped onto it, her face in the pillow.

She felt Dick come closer but she just moved away and fell asleep pissed at her oh so lovely mate.

The sound of loud banging startled Kori awake. She sat up and listened, slightly frightened, to the noise. She turned to Dick who was just waking up. He sat up just as the noise stopped. " What was that?" He asked. She didn't respond, but just waited to see if the noise would come back. Then in an instant the door was flung open and Dick grabbed her arm and pulled her to him as he waited to see if it was a threat or a pack member. But it was a man had never seen before. When she felt Dick loosen his grip on her a bit she knew he was probably a pack member. He was panting and said on thing to them.

" Rouges."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't have anything I need to say so lets just skip this part. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

**The Attack**

I, along with Richard, changed and we quickly went down stairs. There were barks and loud growls coming from the outside and I _knew_ the rouges had attacked. We stepped out and it was complete chaos. There were quite a few dead wear wolves on the ground and I prayed to the Moon Goddess that they weren't from this pack. Richard brought me back into the pack house and led me through a couple of doors. I couldn't just walk around and pretend people were not getting hurt out there so I yelled, "What are you doing they need our help! We cant just leave them out there to die. What will the Alpha say!" Before we entered the final room he said, " I am the Alpha." I was stunned and if he were not pulling me I might have stayed frozen. But then I realized his pack was still out there and I was pissed again. " Then we have to go and help them and-" He cut me off and I saw what he was staring at. A dark skinned female with hazel eyes and matching hair stood there with children and their mothers who were silently weeping, just hoping to see their mates again.

" Karen, I need you to make sure Kori doesn't go anywhere. Don't let her out and stay safe." He said the last part facing the dark skinned lady, who I was guessing was Karen, but I knew it was directed towards me. Before I could say anything else, he kissed me. His lips were so warm. And there went those damn sparks again. He pulled away and left. I stood there as some of the other women stared and smiled. I felt my face heat up and I ducked my head a little causing my hair to cover my face. I heard someone clear their throat and when I looked up I saw the girl again. She smiled and so did I. She held her hand out to me and said, " I'm Karen Beecher."

**Richard's POV**

Leaving her there was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I just wanted to stay there and keep her safe. I hate that she can make me feel this way but it just gives me more reason to continue to fall for her. She isn't even the pack's Luna yet and she was still worried. But I guess that's just who she is. She cares about the safety of others before her own. Which gives me more reason to protect her. I reach the front yard and I shift. They would have to get past me before they got to my mate. Even if it cost me my own life. I look around and I see there are hundreds of rouges here. More than I have ever seen before. I heard a whine come from my right and when I turn my head I see five wolves all going for Vic. I rush over and instantly attack. We managed to kill them and I just hoped my mate wouldn't see me doing this.

I went on and helped other pack members and it was fairly easy. Alpha's are large, but I was larger. My wolf was a few feet taller than my human form. Others are exact, less or like me, taller. I was looking for my next target when I was pushed to the ground. I was about to push the wolf off when more started to trample me and bite at my legs and arms. I let out a whine and, despite my size and strength, I couldn't take this much. Just when I was about to call for help from the other pack members, a wolf who looked only two heads smaller than me came charging attacking my captors. My large eyes got even wider as the scent hit me. My mate.

She surprisingly took them all and that's when I _really _looked at her wolf. My eyes widened as I saw her beautiful white coat. Her large emerald eyes stood out the most to me as it complimented her silk like hair. I then realized where we were and got up. I bit onto her ear and skillfully led her to the front porch. I growled for her to get in the house but she just growled back and stood up taller. Before I could drag her in she took off running and started attacking other rouges. My eyes widened at the thought of her getting hurt and I bolted in her direction. Kori continued to torture me by staying so I remained by her side. I would jump at anyone who was stupid enough to go up from behind her and she would occasionally run by me and lick my face. It drove my wolf wild with delight but I was still too mad to enjoy it. As I scoped the area, I saw there weren't too many rouges left so we _would_ be victorious.

I turned back to where Kori was and I saw that she wasn't there. My heart beat began to race as I looked around desperately trying to find her. I started to run around and sniff the air but I just _couldn't_ for the life of me find her. I was panicking and asking through the pack link if they knew were she was but they didn't. This just couldn't be happening. I had just met her, I couldn't lose her now.

**Kori's POV**

My eyes opened and I couldn't remember where I was. I felt something on my thigh and when I looked, it was someone's hand caressing it. I shuddered at his cold fingers and instantly knew it wasn't Richard. _Richard!_ I was about to get up when the slime ball touching me chuckled. I looked and noticed he was carrying me bridal style. I turned to him and my eyes widened. _Oh crap._ I thought.

" Have a nice nap Cutie?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! Haha. You can probably guess already who it was that took Kori. But if you don't... Oh my goodness! Who took her! *_GASP* _So anyway in my eyes the chapter was kind of short. I usually like to write about 1,500 words or more but I wanted to leave this a 'cliff hanger'. Any way thanks for reading I'll make sure to update soon. Babye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmm... cant really think of anything to say so just enjoy. Oh right. Thanks for all the great reviews guys, really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

**Hunters**

**Kori's POV**

I have never felt so much betrayal than I do now. The man holding me was non other than Xavier Redd. He was not only one of my pack's best warrior's, but he was my best friend. Key word _was_. He was also Kori's first crush. She remembered how they would say, if either one of them were ever rejected by their mate they would end up together. She visibly cringed as she thought of the constant flirting they had done. It was just disgusting now that she had Richard. Her eyes widened as she remembered about the mate link. Like the pack link, it has the same qualities except you can use it to communicate with your mate.

Then a thought hit her. Richard hasn't marked her yet. (you'll find out what that is later. If you don't already know what it is.) She would have used her pack link but there was a_ very _small chance of her pack finding her. And since Xavier is a pack member, he would be able to hear what she is saying. She had to come up with a plan. And quick. She got ready for one of the stupidest ideas ever, and made sure nobody was watching her. There was about seven guys there. If she hadn't been hit over the head with, whatever it was, she could take them with minimal damage on her side.

In just seconds, she shifted into her wolf causing Xavier to drop her. She quickly took off in the direction they came in. She soon heard their giant paws hitting the snow filled ground as they chased her. Kori took an abrupt turn and she heard a loud 'thud' and she assumed one of them fell over. At any other moment she would have laughed her head off at this. But instead she continued to run. She wanted to turn and see how far behind her they were. It was hard enough trying to run at full speed in the dark unfamiliar part of the forest. She was growing tired fast. It had been about a month since she had let her wolf out and have a run.

She became confused as the running footsteps that were once following her were gone. She slowed her pace until she was jogging now. She turned and strained her eyes to try and find where the men who were chasing her had gone. She decided to take the risk of using the pack link and contacted Rachel, who was sure to freak out on where she was less than her parents. _Rachel. It's me, Kori, look don't freak out but I found my mate and I was staying the night when we were attacked by rouges. But the point is, I don't know where I am and Xavi-. _Before she could finish she let out a loud whine and bark. She looked down at her leg that was currently stuck inside a bear trap. Her wolf continued to cry and she realized she was stupid for not noticing there was danger ahead.

She stiffened as the smell of humans came closer and closer. She stifled her cries and attempted to free herself from the trap. Her pulling on her leg to escape it from the trap did no good for it only pulled at her flesh even more.

She sniffed the air again and her eyes widened with horror and recognition. She knew that scent. It was so familiar. She closed her eyes as she waited for the arrival of the hunters. The scent wasn't that of the disgusting sweaty human smell, but a wear wolf. A wear wolf she _knew_ was here with the Hunters. Despite her intimidating size, she was frightened. The only wear wolf stupid enough to even talk to a human, was none other than her sister. Out from the trees, came the she devil herself. "Hello sister dear." The slowly melting snow wasn't even as cold as her tone. Kori opened her eyes and glared. If she could reply her voice surly would have held the same amount of venom.

Komi Anders was two years older than Kori, who was 20. Komi had dark amethyst hair and eyes. Her skin was paler than Kori's and her curves weren't as defined as much as her younger sister's were either. But that wasn't what irked her the most about Kori.

Kori had always been, in her parent's point of view, the _perfect_ child. Always learning the better fighting moves faster, her kind and innocent attitude towards everything. Komi hated it. Komi wasn't to happy about all the male attention Kori would get from the males in their pack either. Especially Xavier's. And in Komi's eyes, it was Kori's fault Xavier rejected Komi as his mate. Komi wouldn't have minded anymore that Kori was always winning at everything. Her mate would treat her like the perfect princess. Her mother and father were happy together. They would argue but in the end they loved each other. But no, he rejected her and moved onto her damn younger sister.

And now, seeing that her ex-mate was helping her capture he sister, who he had left her for, it made her the happiest girl alive. It was time for revenge.

* * *

**Soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had a project that needed to be finished and now I'm done. So I'll try and post a new chapter soon. The next chapter will be Richard flipping out on everybody and a little on what's going on at Kori's pack house. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ: Sorry for the wait I was really busy with school work. And when I tried to upload a chapter earlier the internet failed and everything I had written deleted. -_- ... so it took a while to rewrite since I had done it really early in the morning. So hopefully you don't think this chapter is too crappy. :P **

** Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Richard's POV**

After Kori had been taken I started barking out orders like there was no tomorrow. Literally. I was currently in my office calling nearby packs. I started with the Royal White Wolf pack but I wasn't able to get through. I couldn't help but think the attack had to do with Kori. And if I was correct and this was because of my mate, I had a feeling the other Royals had a visit from the rouges as well.

I sent twelve of my best men over including my Beta. Gar, being my one of them, would probably hate the tense atmosphere and try to tell jokes. Thus creating an argument between Vic and Gar. I had just ended my call with the Crescent Moon pack's Alpha when Bruce walked in. "Have you found anything on where they could have taken her. Or why." I asked. Bruce, being the previous Alpha, knows more about the outer pack lands and unclaimed territory. Of course asking for his help would be something I would never have done before, I have to put aside my pride for my mate.

He stood in front of my desk with his arms crossed and let out a sigh. "There was nobody who got a sight of them. Some of the pack trackers tried to follow their scent but the water from the melting snow is blocking it. Have you heard anything from the other packs?"

I nodded my head and informed him of the information I had just received. " I just ended a call with Alpha Soren from the Crescent Moon pack. He informed me that not only were six of his pack members taken by Hunters, but his _pregnant _mate and her mother were taken as well. And I have a feeling the rouges decided to team up with the Hunters momentarily." I grew angry at the rouges. We were all made by the same God, we were supposed to protect each other whether your a rouge or not. I slammed my fist against the desk and hissed out," Idiots! Cant they see they're being played?" Bruce took the phone from its place on my desk and dialed someone's number. I was about to ask who he was calling when he spoke up. " I'm going to set up a meeting with Alpha Soren and we'll be able to discuss this with the Elders. You go ahead and send out pack members to search for any kind of clue on where they took your mate."

I watched as he held the phone up to his ear and I wondered why he was being so... _not _Bruce. As I thought about it more, I realized Bruce didn't have a mate. Well not like I have never seen him with women before but never with the same one more than once or twice. I just couldn't remember a time I heard him say mate other that referring to someone else's. Did something happen to her? Was she dead? Even if she was Bruce's wolf would be angry at him for being unfaithful to their mate, whether she was dead or alive. My eyes widened as my mind focused on a different conclusion. Did he reject her?

Bruce placed the phone down and looked at me. "Are you just going to stand there, or am I going to have to drag you by the ear?" Although his voice was serious, I knew he was joking, so I nodded my head and headed towards the door. I stopped when I held the doorknob and I thought about asking him about what was currently in my head. I decided against it and went out the door.

As soon as I made it to the front yard, I found the leader to the pack warriors on where to go and who to ask information from. I made my way towards him and waited until he was finished. His name was Lucas Hale. He was shorter than me but we were almost identical. The only difference was our eyes. While mine were blue his were grey with specks of green. He finished giving out the instructions and everyone, in groups of 20, split up. He turned to face me and he instantly straightened up. I knew I could count on him for this task. Although Lucas and I have never really 'hung out' together, minus pack meetings and tasks worth not speaking of done by the pack, he was the one who would surely understand me the most during this.

We, the pack, all knew about the trouble Lucas and his mate went through to be together. Alissa is her name. She was a petite pretty girl but when we first met her she wasn't like that at all. She had come from a terrible pack. The pack in general was strong but Alissa was the runt of the litter. Her wolf was small and her combat, both human and wolf form, wasn't too good either. So her pack treated her like a maid rather than a pack member or family. Which concludes my statement of them being a terrible pack. And despite all the horrible things I have done as an Alpha and person, mistreating a pack member was something _I _wouldn't even do. Long story short, the small war we had going on ended when Lucas marked Alissa, making her a part of our pack.

When I came out of my thoughts I found Lucas staring at me with concern. "Are you alright Alpha?" I noticed we had been standing here for a couple of minutes and blushed. I cleared my throat and answered him. "Yes I'm fine. So have you found any leads on the attack? And has my Beta contacted you about the Royal's condition or whereabouts?" He shook his head no and said, "No Alpha, I haven't heard from any of them since they left. Would you like me to contact them?"

I sighed while letting my hand rake through my hair. "No that's fine Lucas. Tell your mate goodbye and quickly join my Beta and the rest of the men with him. If there is any trouble along the way contact me through the pack link, and me only." I turned to leave when I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. I looked towards him and stared at his apologetic eyes. "Don't worry Alpha we will find her." I nodded and proceeded to leave. As I continued my way towards the gates I heard Lucas say, "And for your sake when we find her hopefully she wont be dead."

As I exited the opening I couldn't help but sigh and think, _I hope so too._

* * *

**READ: So I was going to put in Rachel's POV but I thought that would take a little longer and I just wanted to upload already since it had been so long. But anyway by the time you read this I will be writing the next chapter and it will hopefully be done by the end of the week. BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE: I own Lucas and Soren. So there will be a couple more people who I make up on the story but you'll find out about them later. Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! New chapter. I don't really have anything important to say so lets just get to the story. :) OH NO WAIT! I am planning a new story so by the time I finish this one, the other one will be ready to upload. A few stories actually. But I'll get into that at the end of the chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Wolf Bane**

**Kori's POV**

Cold. Whatever I was laying on was so cold. The last thing I remember was fainting after all the blood I had lost from my leg wound. Come to think of it, the pain was barley there. I tried to open my eyes but they shut again at the white light that was above me. My hearing slowly came back to me and I was able to hear voices. Two of them to be exact. I felt a hand on my thigh so I forced my eyes to open and catch the pervert. After blinking a few times I adjusted to the light. I ignored the hand and looked to see my wrists and ankles were bound to the metal table I was on.

My breathing sped up as I tried to pull at the thick metal keeping me from getting up. Someone on my right chuckled and I looked up to see a man with a doctor's lab coat on. His medical mask meshed with his pale skin and his dark brown eyes. The man's eyebrow arched as he stared down at me. He looked to the left of me which made me notice a man identical to him. Other than his skin being a light brown, they looked alike.

The man on the right said, "Do you think she understands what I'm saying?" I tried to talk but nothing came out. My throat was dry and I tried to swallow my own saliva but that did little. _Oh Moon Goddess how am I going to get out of here? _The second man sighed heavily and replied. "Of coarse she can you idiot! If Komi can understand so can her sister." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead resumed trying to moisten my mouth. How on earth could this man, being as idiotic as he is, be a doctor.

The first man nodded but I knew, as well as the second man, that he was holding back his comment. I ignored my dry throat and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Where am I?" My voice was raspy and it brought a small burning sensation to the back of my throat. I looked between the men but they just seemed to share a look of disgust. The man with the pale skin looked behind him and left the room. _Well that was_ _rude._ I turned back to my only option and he too looked away.

Unlike the other man, he _at least _responded. "We aren't really supposed to talk to you..." He trailed off and I just couldn't believe anything that was going on.

Unbelievable how humans can label us as horrid creatures when they are the ones _constantly _hunting us down, hoping to get a hundred dollar reward for it. My parents always said things like, _humans will never change, _or, _they are just as big of monsters as we are_. But I just didn't believe it back then. Now that all this is happening I don't know whether to keep defending them or just drop all the hope I had of them ever giving wear wolves a chance.

Before I could give a reply the door the first guy exited from opened revealing my sister and the doctor. And like every other confrontation with her, her ever so cocky smirk was perched onto her smug face. Oh how I loath that look. "So I see your finally awake. You took so long I was starting to think you died on me." She made her way towards the table I was on and placed her manicured fingers at the tips of her hair, slightly curling strands of her ebony locks. She paid no mind of my position and continued. "I wouldn't want my baby sister to die on me...yet." I gave her the finger, as best as I could with my hands being tied down, but to this she just laughed.

"Oh how you humor me. Well, enjoy your stay for now. I have some stupid _mutt _to deal with." She turned to the door to leave but said one last thing to me. "I forgot. Thank you for _graciously _participating in our little experiment on Wolf Bane. It means the world." My eyes widened and my heat began thumping faster than ever. I watched her retreating figure as her words sunk into me. She opened the door and exited the room with the two men, leaving me alone.

Wolf Bane, a deadly liquid strong enough to kill a wear wolf. Of course since there are different stereo types of us, it would depend on your rank as to how much you could take of it before it kills you. The silver bullet has _nothing_ on Wolf Bane.

So I laid there, in complete silence. I was feeling so many emotions that it hurt. Pain, at the betrayal of my sister, scared because my hope in Richard was slowly dying, and guilt because the last thing I told my parents was a lie. What if they just assume I ran away? What sort of example would I be making to my brother? So many questions ran through my head but I knew they wouldn't be answered any time soon. So I cried. Screw being strong and screw what my pack members would think. All I have to do now...is wait.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

How did I end up from enjoying a nice cup of herbal tea, to searching already half of our pack territory along with one hundred other pack members. After telling her parents we had sent out a search party with me being one of the leaders of the ten groups that we were divided into. _Oh Kori, what on earth did you get yourself into this time._ I informed one of the people searching that I was heading back to the pack house and made my way.

Once I made it up the front porch, my nose twitched. My hand froze on the door handle and I raised a curious eyebrow. Was someone cooking something? No this...this was much more intoxicating. I opened the door and the scent hit me like one of my Edgar Allen Poe books. I walked into the kitchen to see at least twelve men along with Kori's parents and brother. Eight of the men were sitting at the dinning table along with Ryan and Mrs. Anders who was currently feeding said men. The other four were on the giant kitchen counter with Mr. Anders.

The large dark skinned man would have been my main focus if it weren't for the scrawny blonde staring me wasn't until I looked into his emerald eyes that I knew he was the source of the amazing smell.

Mr. Anders broke our small staring contest with one of his large hands coming down on my shoulders. "Is there something you need Rachel?" His voice made me snap my head towards him and I resisted the urge to blush. "Uhh... well I just wanted to say that...well we haven't found any leads yet. Do you want, or um need us to look somewhere else?" I felt like an idiot for stuttering in front of _him._ Me, Rachel Roth, stuttering because of a man.

"No Rachel that's fine, your already doing the best you can so why don't you take a break." He left no room for argument since he made his way back over to where _he_ was.

I nodded and looked back to see the blonde man still staring at me. My cheeks disobeyed me and grew a shade of pink. I didn't know what to do know. Go over there and say, "_Hey we're mates! Which pack are we moving to?"_ That would be the last thing to come out of my mouth. So I walked out of there, and fast. _Shit__!_ I heard him excuse himself and a bead of sweat dropped down my forehead. I gasped as a hand clasped my wrist and spun me around. The sparks alone told me who it was. And oddly his touch made me feel... happy? My heart was pounding and I wanted to scream out in glee. Something only...

_Oh Goddess I'm having a Kori moment! obstacles _

* * *

**Ok so I'm going to leave it at that. ;) Oppsie! I can feel the anger already. Anyway...like I said in the beginning I'm planning a new story but I cant decide which one to plan first. What do you guys find more interesting. 700 teens all trapped in a building together for a reason they don't know, or Kori crashing a wedding to save her best friend from marrying the wrong guy.**

** Not the best summaries but maybe I'll put some up on the next chapter to give you guys a better look at the stories. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am _so _sorry for not updating sooner. I was distracted by a family issue and didn't really prepare a chapter. So I really hope I can post at _least _two chapters before Monday. So you shouldn't be surprised if you see I updated a chapter at like 2 in the morning. I have a really weird seeping pater you guys so don't worry. :) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

His eyes were so beautiful. They were staring right through me and I suddenly felt naked. Like his eyes were uncovering all my untold secrets and lies. I felt so vulnerable under his intense gaze. It scared me more than it should have.

Time seemed to stop as I realized the consequences of having a mate, especially at a time like this. Anything could happen, especially if there's rouges involved. Their next move is unpredictable, and for all we know they might not even come back. Maybe it would be better if we...waited? Before any of us could get a word out his Alpha walks into the hall. I bow my head slightly in respect but he doesn't even cast me a glance.

"Garfield, we're discussing our routes and strategy, we need you in there." To say he frightened me was an understatement. This man was known for terrorizing pack territory for reasons unknown. He always got what he wanted because he made it clear that 'no' was not an option. I was just surprised at how civilized he was acting. The man who was now known as Garfield gave me an apologetic look before he walked back into the kitchen with his Alpha. I let out a shaky breath and slowly turned. This was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought. So I continue my way back outside and continue my search.

And the only thing on my mind was my mate,_ Garfield_.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Alpha Soren had just arrived and an uncomfortable silence was filling the room. There was never any feuds between him and I, but we weren't on friendly terms either. But no pack is truly able to be '_friends_' without a few rumors flying around. And rumor has it, he complained about me being to young and reckless to be the pack's Alpha. But the joke was on him considering my pack is now the strongest on in the country. Is it childish to keep a grudge on something that was possibly made up? Yes. But now I have to put that all behind to find my mate.

He got here about ten minutes ago and I had just came back from retrieving Gar. I didn't know who that girl was but I had no time for introductions.

Once everyone started laying out maps of surrounding packs, I took the time to inspect the new arrivals. I started off with Alpha Soren. There was nothing suspicious about him but looks could be deceiving. He was a pretty good looking guy, shaggy blonde hair, pale skin and, golden brown eyes. His height wasn't bad either, 5'11. And next to him was his Beta Cori. Oh the irony. He was not only completely different looking than Soren, but the only person to come with him.

And now that I was really looking at him, Cori was much too happy to be here. It was creepy. His long brow hair framed his tan face as his green eyes looked down at the maps.

Finally going back to the topic at hand we continued thinking of possible locations the Hunters could be hiding. And for a good hour we talk and plan. But through it all the only thing on my mind is Kori. She must be so scared and even worse, hurt. But when I look at Soren I cant help but wonder what he feels about all this, especially since his mate is pregnant with his fourth child, so I heard.

I ignore my burning need to know everything I don't, and go back to the people around me. We continued planning and Luna Luann continued bringing in food, which my twelve pack members gladly took. For the res of the night we debated and planned while other pack members were out searching for clues. All the while our mates were out there somewhere we didn't know, and all we had was a possible location to where they were taken. Life was cruel.

* * *

**Yes I know I suck for making a really crappy short chapter. It's like one in the morning so I was just really desperate to post a chapter before Monday like I said earlier. Next time I'll post one much longer than this one but besides that thanks for reading. Despite it being a not so good chapter I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am _sooo_ sorry for not updating my story "Marked". After a lot of thinking... I decided that I won't be continuing it. It was my first time writing and as soon as I had an idea of what to write about I rushed into it too quickly. But I won't delete the story just yet. I'm going to take a little time to sort of improve the story since I really don't like the way it came out the first time. I'm going to try not to change too much about the story but hopefully this second attempt at the story will be a little better. Again I'm really sorry for taking so long but I'm back now and hopefully the story is a success! XD I might also change the name of the story but I really like this one so if I can't find anything to top it, it'll stay the same. Till then, lovely people :).


End file.
